Hotaru Clan
; |textColour = White }} The Hotaru Clan (蛍家, Hotaru-ke; lit. "Hotaru Family") is a clan of sentient bug-type Nature-Spirits (夜叉, Yasha). These spirits are comprised of all of the different insect species found throughout the . Beetles, monarch butterflies, and ants are only a fraction of the 950,000 species that the Hotaru Clan is made of. Some Hotaru Clan members are even chimeras, embodying the characteristics of multiple insect species together. These bug-based spirits can seemingly shift between and insect form whenever needed. Devoted to stealth and infiltration, clansmen are connected with a 'hive-mind' where they share thoughts, experiences, and knowledge with one another. This created a unified network of thinking that allow the Hotaru Clan to collectively progress with their Ninja ways and share information across vast distances. Through this progression, they are able to aid both nature and as a whole. The Hotaru Clan also utilizes their unique gifts to aid their sister tribe, the Yakumo Clan by protecting them from threats with their vast spy network. Overview The Hotaru Clan were the first Ninjas (忍び, Shinobi) of Soul Society. They focused upon the principles of stealth and assassination; remaining inconspicuous until they are needed for whatever purpose. As protectors of the Yakumo Clan, the Hotaru Clan is also devoted to their various beliefs, but with much less fervor. Yakumo priests and scholars often carry secrets and vital information within their minds and bodies, and as such, the Hotaru Clan members are their hidden blades, willing to strike those that would do them harm. When Yakumo priests traverse the many shrines devoted to the gods, the Hotaru clan would offer their services as bodyguard and aides. One could attribute this relationship akin to the main family of a clan to a branch family. The Hotarus are adaptable to any environment and thus blend into their surroundings, their survival resilience being the among the best in all of . The Hotaru Clan specializes in manipulating their to become conductors, generating bio-electricity to alter either their physical forms or the world around them. It is through this life energy - Chi (氣, Qi) that allows their hive-mind to function, linking each clan member and communicating with each other. Like the Yakumo Clan, the Hotaru Clan members descended from spiritually enhanced organisms that migrated to Soul Society after the Cosmic Comet struck earth, specifically arthropods like bees and beetles. Unlike the Yakumos though, when not in battle, the Hotaru Clan prefer to be in their natural (insect) spirit forms; hiding in plain sight as bees or beetles. Hotaru clansmen in this form can measure up from 2.54cm (1 inch) in height to 7.5cm (3 inches). The Hotaru Clan, like the Yakumo’s, can assume human form, but only for battling their enemies. In their insect forms, many Hotaru acolytes and family members provide essential materials like silk, honey, and musk. Musk is a particularly important export of their clan as they can create many different types of incense to aid with meditation and relaxation. Outside of , these incenses are sold for medicinal purposes as well as, for the more expensive ones, ward off with their foul scent. History Origin ended the age of the Dinosaurs and began the age of Nature.]] When the Cosmic Comet struck the Human World in 65,000,000 BAD, the collision caused a massive influx of Tenku that was dispersed throughout the planet. This influx literally breathed new life into the souls of the flora and fauna affected, including the tiny insects. When the Ice Age came about shortly after, those that survived the impact died off and ascended to Soul Society, becoming spiritual embodiments of nature. These sentient beings became known as Nature-Spirits. This was the beginning of the Hotaru Clan's evolution, as the Nature-Spirits of the dead arthropods suddenly began hearing the voices of their kin in their mind. Some heard many voices; some heard only a single voice. Eventually, they would all start to hear a single voice in their minds, beckoning them to join together. 'Mt. Myokawa' (妙川山, ''Myōkawayama) would be the site of their first congregation, a mountainous region in which they would meet the Tandoku Issei (単独 一声, lit. "Single Voice") , the leading voice that would band the soon-to-be clan together. From that point on, the Tandoku Issei became the highest authority in the clan. At the same time, This congregation attracted a similar gathering of souls, a clan composed of plant spirits. This began a period of strife that ended with the Hotaru clan's defeat and servitude. Although the Hotaru were more coordinated and had superior numbers, the Yakumo possessed a greater control over nature. During their battle, The Yakumo Clan sucked up all the necessary moisture in Shunkashuto in order to force the Hotaru clan into submission; which they did out of awe to the Yakumo Clan’s spiritual strength and control of nature. It would be this act that would create an alliance between the two clans. Culture If the Hotaru clansmen take pride in anything other their superiority in the field of espionage and assassination, it’s their craftsmanship. Clan members that do not join the often take up weaving silk to create silk for artistry and crafts. Exports into includes shirts, gloves, nets and furniture. This is created by clan members in their natural insect form, using specialized organs to develop the much needed silk. The quality of the Hotaru silk makes it the ideal component for clothing due to its durability and tensile strength, able to take a lot of damage without tearing. Because of this, Senjumaru Shutara uses the Hotaru Clan's silk to craft the and other spiritually-enhanced outfits. An aspect that is culturally focused from the Hotaru Clan is the art of Ukiyo-e (浮世絵, lit. "Pictures of the Floating World”), the genre of art that produces woodblock prints and paintings. Artists would often paint pictures of landscapes, kabuki actors, or scenes from history and folklore. These types of drawings are highly sought after by the more wealthy residents of Rukongai, and are often displayed in shrines laid about in Soul Society. The biggest display of this Ukiyo-e is a tapestry that depicts the sprawling history of Soul Society from its very inception that is continuously being worked on. This large wall is known as the Kikotsu no Iware ( 気骨の謂れ. lit. “''Origin of Spirit''”). Such work of art reminds others to learn from the lessons of history, for those who do not are doomed to repeat it. The other important Ukiyo-e painting is called the Shishō no Kairō (四象の廻廊, lit. “''Gallery of the Four Symbols''”). This piece of art dictates the various insects that the Hotaru Clan members follow as representations of their beliefs. From left to right, a viewer would see the: :*The Butterfly: Giver of freedom. :*The Beetle: Representation of stability and protection. :*The Ant: Representation of diligence, strength and perseverance. :*The Praying Mantis: Ideal patron of stealth and stillness. This mural is often seen in important clan locations such as central living quarters of the Hotaru Clan. Most clan members tend to view these four insects as ideas to follow not only for their own families but for their duty. The clan chose the butterfly in order to allow freedom for everybody in Soul Society and for themselves. The beetle was chosen due to that the insect has a powerful carapace and that they are a shield to others when in their missions. The praying mantis’s stillness and how it can remain focused best exemplifies their stealth techniques and martial arts style. Many a Hotaru clan member is methodical when battling, only exerting their energy when 100% sure of its accuracy. Determination in all things is the primary reason why the clan chose the ant as the fourth representation. According to legend, the first Tandoku Issei found these four insects in her travels as a youth. When pursued by an immensely powerful group of Hollows, she ran away, fearing for her life. The future clan leader had then spotted the first symbol, the butterfly. With that, she had reaffirmed her desire for freedom and life. Next upon finding the ant’s strength in lifting a huge rock, she mimicked its actions by lifting up a boulder to defend hersef against a onslaught. Though she managed to protect herself, the hollows kept on fighting, eventually wounding her. Doubled down in pain, she happened to see the beetle and its strong carapace, reminding her to remain sturdy despite all odds and escaping their grasp for a few moments. Eventually, one of the hollows grabbed her and tossed her to a nearby bush where she had found the last influence: the praying mantis. She hardly noticed its presence, and it reminded her to be calm. Though she knew nothing of martial arts, she used the very same tactics to be patient, waiting until she was certain her attacks could strike true. With those attacks, she finally defeated those powerful hollows and continued her way. This is the oral story passed down from the clan leader to others, a reminder of their most important principles of battle. Clan Structure *'Tandoku Issei' (単独 一声, lit. "Single Voice"): The chief leader of the clan, he or she is the commanding voice in the clan’s hive-mind. The Tandoku Issei is the clan's highest authority and has the final say in matters during times of war. They act as a political leader at the highest level. Individuals in such a position are mediators between not only the Elders, the Family Heads, but also between their sister clan. Furthermore, they are the clan's emissary; typically venturing away from Shunkashuto to deal with matters of political importance. Along with the Yakumo Clan leader, the Tandoku Issei visits Seireitei as a representative of nature. To maintain good relations, the clan provides the Gotei 13 with a special breed of butterflies found only in the Hotaru Clan's home region: the Jigokuchō (地獄蝶, Hell Butterfly). When on diplomatic missions like this, the Tandou Issei is accompanied up by the clan's Elite Guard. When the time comes that a new Tandoku Issei is needed, they are selected by the elders of the clan. Whenever one is chosen by the council, they are fed with a special mixture of sap that has been cultivated between the Hotaru Clan and their sister clan, the Yakumo. This sap helps enhance and solidify their connection to the hive-mind. From the moment they are chosen as the Tandoku Issei, this individual is taught the numerous core values, lessons, and philosophies that are needed to be an effective leader. These lessons involve learning about the different beastmen tribes in their home region of Shunkashuto. Because one of the Tandoku Issei’s many duties is to maintain peace and a good relationship with their neighbors. :*'Elite Guard': A small cluster of three to five people that is selected by the Single Voice as its bodyguard. This highly valued position brings great honor to the respective families of each member. They are comparable to the senior captains of the Gotei 13 in terms of power. *'Elders': These are the senior clansmen who act as advisors to the Tandoku Issei. With an assembly of peers, they deal with the Yakumo Clan over matters pertaining to Shunkashuto and the clan relationship with the governing body of Soul Society: Central 46. This assembly is known as the Kaigichō (会議長, Council of Elders); a select group of 9 elders who rules on matters of justice and tradition. Additionally, as seasoned veterans themselves, they command the clan’s military, the Vanguards; holding meetings with them in secret to discuss war tactics. In order for a Hotaru to reach this position of prestige, one must have worked at least 1500 years of active service for the clan. This can be as a member of the Gotei 13, or as a member of the clan's Vanguard. The Elders are chosen based primarily on their combat mastery and physical prowess, as the clan structure is very dependent on it. *'Shinobi' (忍び, Ninja): A group of elite warriors that specialize in the art of espionage, combat operations and assassinations. Ninjas operate with the utmost discretion and prioritizes secrecy above all else. These warriors remain hidden in the shadows as if they do not exist; carrying out missions that seek to protect the Hotaru. In this regard, they are very similar to the Onmitsukidō of the Gotei 13. Those who are selected to become one are not allowed to tell their families or loved ones. Because of this, most members of the Hotaru do not know that such a group exist within their clan. Ninjas answer only to the Tandoku Issei. *'Family Heads': While each family head rules over their family, “family” in the Hotaru Clan pertains to their specific bug species. As a clan that’s comprised of all the insect species found in the Human World, family heads are necessary to help maintain order. The duties of the family head are mostly local, dealing with any issues that would arise in their specific family. Each month, family heads report to meetings with the Elders to check on the health of each family. In this manner, the seniors can assess how well each family head is doing in terms of taking care of their family. Each family controls their own species and how they deal with their personal matters. For example, when it comes time to select a new Head of the Family, the manner in how they are selected varies from family to family. For the species of beetles, their kin hosts a battle royale to decide who is worthy to represent them. For others, such as the ladybugs, they select their representative by voting. *'Vanguard': This division is known as the military might of the Hotaru Clan. They are the shield that protects the clan. It is considered a great honor when an individual joins this military unit, for there is no greater honor than protecting ones home and family. In order to qualify, a member must have an expert proficiency with harnessing Chi for most of their Nature-Spirit abilities require it. Vanguards serve many roles within the clan, such as patrolling the region, dealing with foreign threats, body guarding, and instructors/trainers for new recruits. *'Members': Members are individuals who take on ordinary but vital roles in the clan’s society. These roles include farmers, hunters, gatherers, artisans and teachers. Clan Relics and Equipment Kikotsu no Iware (気骨の謂れ. lit. “''Origin of Spirit''”): One of the Hotaru Clan's most prized treasures. The Kikotsu no Iware is an Ukiyo-e tapestry that depicts the vast history of Soul Society since the early days of the Nature-Spirits. The tapestry is continuously being worked on; whenever an event of historical significance occurs, the tapestry is expanded with an illustration depicting that event. The latest entry of the tapestry depicts Ichigo Kurosaki defeating the Quincy emperor Yhwach, ending the Quincy Bloodwar. Underneath the tapestry is the inscription "Rekishi kara manabu koto ni shippaishita hito wa sore o kurikaesu koto ni naru" (歴史から学ぶことに失敗した人はそれを繰り返すことになる, lit. "Those who fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it"). Shishō no Kairō (四象の廻廊, lit. “''Gallery of the Four Symbols''”): One of the Hotaru Clan's most prized treasures. The Shishō no Kairō is a mural that depicts the various insects that most strongly embody the clan’s beliefs. From left to right the painting shows: a butterfly, a beetle, an ant, and a praying mantis. The butterfly represents freedom, a fundamental right for all living beings. The beetle represents stability and security. To the Hotaru, there is no task more important than protecting one’s home and family. The ant represents strength and perseverance. Being able to lift a hundred times its own weight across large distances, the ant has taught the Hotaru that one must never give up because no obstacle is too great for anyone to overcome. Lastly, the praying mantis represents stealth and stillness. This is the primary combat discipline of the Hotaru. Practicing patience and moving undetected is vital to the success of combat missions; and no other clan does it better than the Hotaru. This is why they are often regarded as the first Ninjas of Soul Society. Special Silk: Woven by insects, Hotaru members can craft a soft yet tensile cloth through the manipulation of their own Chi. This fabric is highly sought after by nobility and the wealthy. With this silk, craftsmen can forge lightweight armor used for battle. The tensile strength of this silk is superior to steel wires despite its deceptively fragile appearance. The strength of these silk strands can be enhanced by twisting them together like rope. Professional weavers are said to twist each strand of silk together at least 2000 times for their craft. Like normal silk, Hotaru silk is hypoallergenic and feels warm and cozy in the winter time. It is easy to wash and able to absorb perspiration effectively. Such absorption allows for Chi to be easily channeled through their clothing. One can attribute the art of the Hotaru Clan’s sericulture to Hsi Ling Shi, one of the members of the clan’s first generation. According to folklore, a cocoon fell upon her yellow tea one day, unraveling in front of her eyes. Amazed by this, she was inspired to manipulate her life force to create her own unique silk. Rochin Hook: As the grapping hook is an important stable for the arsenal of Hotaru Ninjas, members are equipped with a Rochin (ろちん, Short Combat Spear) attached to a chain or silk rope; that can either be used as a climbing tool or a deadly weapon. The silk used is the same type made by members of the Hotaru which possesses the tensile strength of construction cable. As a benefit of being made of Hotaru silk, members can channel their Chi through the cord and turn their weapon into an electrifying whip. The Rochin is crafted by the very best in Hotaru blacksmithing, and is often dipped in poison to intoxicate or paralyze their enemies. The Rochin hook is concealed in a small rectangular harness that is wrapped around one of the user’s wrists; hidden either by their sleeves or Tekkō (手甲, Gauntlets). In combat, one of its defining uses is when a user throws the spear into an opponent and reels them in when they are punctured. Other times, Hotaru Clan members have been seen using this weapon to wrap around an unsuspecting enemy’s legs, pulling them down to the floor and knocking them out. Because of the ruthless and surprising nature of these weapons, enemies often refer this to the Hotaru clan’s "Scorpion Stinger" (蠍尾, Sasoribi). Furthermore, members have been taught to use this hook to create a link chain to walk through a large chasm, allowing them to find a secondary path through an enemy stronghold. Suiminkirikō (睡眠霧香, lit. "Sleeping Mist Incense"): Created through techniques based out of the incense gourds in Mt. Myokawa, these hollowed-out incense sticks can spew out mist that makes people fall unconscious within a small radius of release. To use it, all a person needs to do is rub the two incense sticks together. The friction will cause the tips to ignite which releases a translucent purple mist that makes victims drowsy; eventually falling asleep. Hotaru Transciever: This hairpin-like accessory is worn on Hotaru members to extend the electromagnetic signals of their long range communication. Many different styles of these hairpins are used, and thus remain veiled from the enemy. When in use, this device amplifys their communication range by three to four times. Kusarigama of Balance and Stillness (静けさと均衡の鎖鎌, Shizukesa to Kinkō no Kusarigama): Black and white twin sickles connected to a steel chain; this is a standard issued weapon for the Ninjas of the Hotaru clan. The dual blades were inspired by the symbol of stealth and patience: the praying mantis. To the clan, the mantis represented balance and stillness as it would wait until the best moment to strike, always keeping its arms elevated and ready to attack. This is why each sickle is weighted the same to the exact decimal point, and why both weapons as light as daggers, around 300 grams. Smoke Bomb: Another staple of the Hotaru arsenal, these small round balls unleashes a cloud of smoke as soon as they are thrown onto a hard surface. By mixing in different musks and aromas that the clan cultivates, they created an ideal tool used for obfuscating a user should they compromise their mission. The shroud of smoke created allows for quick escapes or at least serves as a distraction to the enemies. These bombs come in many colors, each corresponding to the color of smoke they emit. Goshiki-mai (伍色米, lit. "5-Colored Rice"): Unknown to the general populous, Hotaru operatives carry rice of varying colors. These grains typically come in red, blue, yellow, black or purple. By dropping rice in inconspicuous locations such as the side of a road or the corner of a stronghold, Hotaru members can track eachother during missions or communicate trouble spots. Such form of communication prevents the enemy from knowing what the Hotaru is planning or will do next. Unique Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Chi Manipulation: Chi is the metaphysical energy that dwells within all living beings, both spiritual and physical. It is regarded as the “'Energy of Life'” (性力, Seiki) as it is connected with one’s own life force. This life energy is required for Nature-Spirits to perform special powers and abilities connected to their natural forms. In the case of the Hotaru, such abilities include enhancing their reflexes, connecting to others akin to a hive-mind consciousness and producing various potent chemicals not found in the real-world. :Voice of All (各位の聲, Zenin no Koe): This refers to the electromagnetic-based hive-mind network that Hotaru clan members utilize when communicating with their kin. As a group that specializes in assassination and espionage, this ability is the defining advantage the members have over any other stealth specialist. When connected to the hive-mind, all members share the thoughts and emotions of the others involved; eliminating the need for verbal communication. The constant influx of information proved vital to the success of their missions. Orders given are transmitted to others within nanoseconds, as fast as electric signals are transmitted to the brain. This communication channel acts like the nervous system in the human body, with each Hotaru clan member acting as a neuron. This communication system works in an 8 kilometer radius around a Hotaru member. It’s important to note, while this hive-mind is active, one should view it as a network of conscious communication, and every member retains their own personality while even tapping into the network. When someone dies, it could be felt within the collective of minds. It is worth noting that it is their ability to manipulate Chi that makes it possible for such a communication network to exist. :*'Insect Communication': All Hotaru clan members can communicate and command insects, even those that do not have any spiritual power. This is done with clicks of the tongue or through the application of their Chi. Manipulating their Chi can allow for their words to be recognizable to the insect listen. As a result, Hotaru Clan members can communicate with other species of the insect family that they aren’t apart of. For example, an ant-type Hotaru member can communicate with and command bees in order to distract an enemy. :Enhanced Vision: It is no secret that the members of the Hotaru Clan can see with amazing detail and clarity. Their eyes are even capable of distinguishing shades of colors that ordinary human eyes would not notice. However, when they channel Chi into their eyes does their vision become truly extraordinary. Normally, their antennas can sense any field of electricity around them whether it is electromagnetic or bio-electrical. But when a member enhances their vision with Chi, they can physically see these electric fields. The more experienced the member, the greater amount in detail they can perceive the electricity around them. For example a novice can only perceive the electric fields generated by other living things while a veteran can perceive electrically charged Reishi particles in the air. Since all living things generate a weak electric field, this sight is useful for locating enemies in familiar territory. At the highest level, a master Hotaru can percieve the electric brain activity of nerves and muscles, granting them a sense of Pseudo-Clairvoyance. By seeing where the electricity is focused or traveling in the body, a Hotaru can accurately predict what their opponent will do next before they even do it. To reach such a level of perception mastery requires centuries of intense training; for it is incredibly easy for the senses to become overwhelmed from the constant influx of information. Those who do master this sight can keep it indefinitely active in a passive state. This vision is renowned as the Hotaru Clan’s "Sixth Sense" (第六感, Dairokkan). :*'Telescopic Vision': Hotaru Clan members can utilize their eyes in ways unique only to them. By channeling Chi into their eyes, they gain a telescopic vision that can be extended up to ten kilometers with proper training. When focusing on just a single target, it becomes much clearer and easier to track no matter how far they go. To keep it at the peak level of efficiency while keeping this ability passive, most members stick between fifty to a few hundred meters depending on their skill level. :*'X-Ray Vision': Hotaru Clan members can utilize their eyes in ways unique only to them. By channeling Chi into their eyes, they can peer through objects as if they were transparent. Only the most powerful of members can see the metaphysical pathways in which Reiryoku and Chi travels through. In this manner, they can predict what an opponent will do next just by seeing how they channel their energy. :*'Infrared Vision': Hotaru Clan members can utilize their eyes in ways unique only to them. By channeling Chi into their eyes, they can perceive their environment through the infrared spectrum. This allows them to see at night, the temperature variations of objects and the heat signature of living beings. The more advance members of the Hotaru can see the flow of blood in any warm-blooded being. :Enhanced Reflexes: To compliment the Hotaru’s sixth sense of precognition, Chi can be used to circulate throughout the body to enhance their physical performance. By doing so, they are granted extraordinary reflexes and reaction time, greatly improving their dexterity and speed. Even without the use of Chi, they are still capable of performing incredible feats of agility and maneuverability as they have a natural affinity towards the Shinigami art of . Their advanced motor system allows for ambidexterity, able to utilize their hands and feet for different purposes at the same time. Enhancing the body with Chi serves as a means for the Hotaru’s physical body to keep up with their computer-like mind and advance mental capacity. It does them no good to be able to perceive vast amounts of information if their body cannot react to it at a moment’s notice. When acting based on their Chi-enhanced reflexes, it is more instinctual rather than mental. The mind needs not to dictate the body to act when it is compelled by impulse. This leaves the mind free to strategize and focus on the task at hand. Members of the Hotaru Clan are required to train their body everyday with rigorous exercises to take full advantage of their Nature-Spirit gifts and physiology. Antennae: These appendages play an important part in bug-based Nature-Spirit biology. For example, Antennas serve as a satellite for the Tandoku Issei's hive-mind communication network. While their eyes can perceive electrical fields and waves, it is their antennas that pick up on them and the information they contain. Antennas also capture water vapors in the air to keep the body hydrated, and help regulate the manipulation of Chi. Lastly, they allow a Hotaru to see when their vision is physically impaired. In a process similar to active electrolocation, a Hotaru can emit an electric field around them and sense the distortions in the environment. These distortions help create an image of the environment in their mind, giving them an idea of what’s nearby. In this same manner, a Hotaru can discretely communicate with others or create a distress beacon. Toxin: Hotaru Clan members can make poison through the application of their Chi. Depending on their original insect form, they can apply it in a myriad of ways. Some can bite a victim and deliver corrosive venom through their fangs. Others can spit out the venom or use their wings to emit clouds of poison spores. No matter how it is delivered, the effects of the poison are always fast-acting; and the more the opponent struggles, the faster it will spread throughout the body. The strength of the venom depends on the age of the Hotaru Clan member; a youngling’s venom can cause irritation and nausea while an adult’s venom is strong enough to force its victims to faint from intense internal pain. Venom from the elders is so potent and deadly that it can dissolve the insides of the victim almost instantly. However, the older members can regulate the strength of their venom if they do not wish to kill their opponent. Human Form A Hotaru Clan member can take on a more humanoid form to interact with the inhabitants of Soul Society. This human form offers the member a wide variety of benefits, not the least of which is the means to combat threats and protect themselves. While human, these members still exhibit characteristics of their native insect form; such as fangs, antennas and/or wings. All Hotaru Clan members have antennas either visible or obscured by their human hair. These are important as they help regulate Chi manipulation and allow for communication into their hive-mind network. The typical height of an adult Hotaru human form is between 152cm (5ft) to 183cm (6ft). When in human form, they are akin of Shinigami biologically, requiring the aid of Gigai and Soul Candy to interact with the Human World. Their ability to harness and manipulate Reiryoku is heightened in human form. This is because their human form gives them access to a larger pool of Reiryoku, allowing them to perform , the war crafts of the Shinigami with greater proficiency. Members in human form can also commune and wield , allowing them the ability to awaken their Shikai and even Bankai for the select few. To unlock Shikai or even Bankai is often considered as an automatic qualification for Family Head or Vanguard in the clan heirarchy, though they must be competent in their use of Chi as well. One must learn that they cannot rely solely on their Zanpakutō when in missions. When a mission calls for disguise and infiltration, a Hotaru Clan specialist can hide their insect attributes to the point that they are indistinguishable to a Rugonkai citizen or Shinigami. :Monstrous Strength: By coursing Chi through their veins similar to a Quincy performing Blut with Reishi, a Hotaru can enhance their physical capabilities and become even stronger. In the animal kingdom, ants are renowned for being able to lift objects a hundred times their own size, making them relatively strong. However, all bug-based Nature-Spirits possesses this quality of having power relative to their size. Since the muscles of Hotaru members are denser than the typical Rukongai citizen, increasing their physical size gives them the comparative strength of an ant in human size. This means that when a Hotaru shifts into human form, their strength relative to their size scales as well, granting them an obscene level of physical strength. Ordinary members can now lift buildings or punch through Kidō barriers with relative ease. Like their reflexes, their muscle control is astounding, able to do amazing feats ranging from picking up the most delicate of eggs to shattering an oncoming boulder with just a flex of the arm. :Tremendous Durability: When a Hotaru shifts into human form, their insect carapace becomes the Hotaru’s skin. Due to their tough carapaces, Hotarus can endure a lot of punishment in battle. Like the , this exoskeleton acts as a secondary, sturdier layer of skin, serving as a powerful coating of armor on the Hotaru. Channeling Chi helps strengthen the Hotaru’s bones by seeping life energy into the bone marrow. As a result, their durability skyrockets; any attack that would remove a Gotei 13 member’s limbs would bring no harm to the Hotaru. Chi manipulators can also gift their fellow allies with this level of sturdiness through touch, applying the same life energy to be absorbed into their bones. However, this is only temporary since most people cannot manipulate Chi. :Wings: Depending on the individual's native species and personal preference, Some Hotaru retains their insect wings in human form. Those who do not have them can channel their Chi to create bright and beautiful glowing wings. Besides granting the user flight for various purposes, these wings serve to enhance the Hotaru member’s already impressive speed. When in use, the wings flap and vibrate frequently, creating a humming noise very much like the wings of a hummingbird. Because of the noise, these wings are not ideal for stealth missions. Furthermore, by channeling even more Chi into these wings, the strength of the vibrations can slice through solid object such as boulders and concrete walls. :Kinu Harigane (絹針金, Silk Wires): Hotaru members can secrete a specialized silk from the pores of their skin to serve many purposes. While normally used to create fine clothing, their Chi allows their silk to become extremely durable like steel wires. During missions that require stealth and precision, a Hotaru will use these flosses of silk like piano wires and choke people into unconsciousness. During fast pace combat, they can vibrate the wires with enough strength to slice objects, turning them into guillotine blades that can decapitate people. :Wallcrawling: A Hotaru’s skin can secrete a special silk translucent adhesive that allows them to stick to and scale any surface. Due to this ability, most Hotaru Clan members wear customized Shihakushos that exposes as much of their skin as possible. Furthermore, the adhesive can be excreted with enough strength to carry up the user to any platform similar to rope swinging. Additionally, based on the cockroach’s ability to climb on webs, members can rub and spread the adhesive on any surface in order to ensnare its victim. Insect Form A Hotaru Clan member’s true form is their insect form. When they are in this form, they lack the durability and offensive capabilities of their humanoid form; making them fragile like real-world insects. As an insect, one can easily squash them with their feet without any worry of retaliation. Due to their weakness as an insect, the Hotaru clan has developed techniques to use in their insect form as a means of defense. :Camouflage: By utilizing their Chi to influence their skin, Hotaru Clan members can blend into the scenery to hide themselves. This ability was inspired by the praying mantis, the clan symbol of stealth. As an insect that waits with serene stillness, members are taught the importance of patience and opportunity. The Chi that camouflages their skin also helps to serve with masking their spiritual presence, helping them survive in their most fragile form. :Kinu Katamari (絹塊, Silk Cluster): Bug Nature-Spirits protect themselves by mixing a specialized blend of Reishi to craft small but powerful adhesive balls of silk. By utilizing their Chi, a Hotaru can expand the ball size and increase the effective of its stickiness in order to better capture objects and people. By rolling it or pushing the ball along akin to a dung beetle, the silk ball captures everything in its path. The more objects it captures, the bigger the ball gets in size. It is only after many hours do the adhesive properties begun to fade as the Chi evaporates; by the time the aggressor is freed, the frail bug is long gone. Furthermore, as a last resort, a Hotaru can burrow into their Kinu Katamari and use it as a protective cocoon to deter predators. Family Members († = confirmed death)